Where it all began
by carolina-28
Summary: If Merlin and Arthur met as children and subconsciously Arthur adapted to the idea of Merlin being "mine" Set in a slightly altered version of the city of Camelot. Slash.
1. Going to school

Slash Merlin/Arthur

Rating: M (for safety)

Un-beta'd

*****

Camelot: a slightly altered reality

His heartbeat raced as he shuffled down the long corridor, gripping tightly to his mother's hand to anchor himself to the person whom he loved most. Her reassuring smile temporarily soothed his fluttering tummy and he responded to her gentle squeeze with the easing of his death grip. He was thankful for his mother's presence in this place which seemed so intimidating to so fragile and small a boy.

It was strange, shiny and worlds apart from Ealdor, the village up until recently he had called home. Even at such a young age Merlin had grasped from his mother's whispered words to the "doctor man" that they wouldn't ever be going back. He loved the older man who had provided them with a place to stay but still wished that they were only visiting his "Uncle Gas". Merlin scrunched up his nose as he wondered again why the grown ups laughed whenever he said his beloved Uncle's name.

Adults were silly. He and Will had agreed solemnly on this the previous month and it had been confirmed when he had been told by his mother that they would be leaving Ealdor. He had cried softly, quietly, not wanting his mother to hear him.  
He wasn't a baby anymore; he was eight years old and the man of the house.

It was easy to forget those brave thoughts now that they were actually here, in Camelot, the biggest and scariest place in the world. The boisterous, fun loving Will had cried at the thought of his best friend leaving and Merlin had tried to hold in his own sobs as he had listened to his mother tell Will that he could always visit and that Camelot was an exciting, fun place to live.

For now, the almost constant ache for his old home and friends had subsided and uncertainty ruled as Merlin felt increasingly anxious of what awaited him through the vast wooden doors at the end of this seemingly endless corridor. As long as he had his mother he told himself then everything should be okay.

*****

"Welcome, I'm Miss Dupree, you must be Hunith and where is...?"  
Peeking around the skirts of his mother was hardly brave behaviour and the thought of Will shaking his head in disapproval brought his chin jutting up and also faintly apprehensive blue eyes.

The smiling eyes which met and held his were warm and Merlin instantly relaxed as this woman had eyes like his mother, they danced and her smile lit them up.

His mother had always told him to watch a person's eyes to see to their heart. For some reason this had stuck in his head and whenever he was introduced to someone new he found himself gazing searchingly into their eyes to see what story they told. On one occasion he had heard Uncle Gas asking why he was staring so intently at his neighbour's cow and had laughed heartily when Merlin had responded "To see into the cow's heart." He had thought he had heard him mutter something like "Clever Hunith" but it hadn't been something to linger on as Merlin heartily agreed that his mother was extremely clever.

Deciding to like this woman he held out a pale, fragile hand, open and palm upwards in offering.  
Her delighted laugh echoed around the room and the hand which received his own enveloped it warmly and Merlin couldn't help differentiating between this ladies soft, smooth grip as compared to his mother's rougher one. Feeling as if this thought was somehow a betrayal Merlin swiftly pulled away and slipped his hand into his mother's nearest one that lay by her skirts.  
He continued to smile shyly though to show that he still liked this new person in his life.

The two adults now began to talk amongst themselves as Merlin darted quick glances around the room with Miss Dupree partially blocking his view. He could make out scattered toys and could see a couple of other children playing tig but that was all.

The kiss which was pressed to the top of his head brought his attention back to his mother in fright as he heard her say that she had to go to assist with delivering potions. Peering into his wide frightened eyes she promised that she would be back in time for lunch and that today he only had to remain for the morning.

The sound of the door slamming shut behind her seemed so final to Merlin and he suddenly couldn't prevent the long suppressed tears from falling down over his soft cheeks.

"She'll be back before you know it love and meanwhile why don't you come with me and I can get you a drink and find something for you to do that you enjoy."

Miss Dupree had knelt in front of him, taken his hands and was softly attempting to calm the sobbing infant who shook so helplessly.  
Listening to her soothing voice was working and Merlin's breaths were coming now in a more regular pattern and he had ceased to cry. His face was flushed now as he remembered where he was.

"_I _would never make such a spectacle of myself."  
The disgusted tone, despite the fact that he didn't understand fully the word spectacle-_wasn't that what Gas used when he was reading, _made Merlin's lip tremble once more as he could still understand when someone was being unkind. Merlin was used to hearing people muttering behind his back and had soon realised that even if you didn't understand what they were saying you could tell a lot by their tone of voice or expression.

He still couldn't make out clearly the other people in the room or the owner of _that _voice as he was standing behind Miss Dupree hidden from sight.

"Arthur Pendragon, I have spoken to you about your behaviour already today. Merlin is new and _you especially _should be trying to make him believe that Camelot is a wonderful place to live."

She had her back to him but Merlin could tell by how she was holding herself stiffly that Miss Dupree wasn't pleased with this boy Arthur's comments. She moved to get a drink for Merlin revealing the room to his mortified eyes. Several children, both girls and boys, sat dotted around the room either playing or talking among themselves. Desks sat in one half of the room awaiting the beginning of class.

He instantly found his gaze caught by that of another boy who looked to be slightly older than him. His icy blue eyes seemed to be studying Merlin carefully as if to judge his worth. For some reason it was dreadfully important that he make a good impression and Merlin unconsciously found himself straightening his back and looking directly across at him. The boy was sturdily built and reminded Merlin slightly of Will in that respect although in no way did he resemble him in other ways. There was only one way to describe him and that was haughty. Will on the other hand was down to earth and mischievous.  
He wondered who the boy with the blonde, almost golden, hair was that he felt that he had the right to look down his nose at someone he didn't even know.  
Then Merlin had his answer and wondered why he hadn't realised sooner.

"Arthur you can give this to Merlin as a peace offering."

Merlin watched the boy break eye contact, produce one final sneering glare before marching over to bring the goblet back to him.

"Here." It was thrust into Merlin's chest and he hastily caught hold of it before it fell.

Watching the boy march off he couldn't help what happened next. Maybe it was because he felt so alone, or because he missed Ealdor, or just maybe it was simply because he felt hurt by the other boy's comment.

"Prat." As soon as the word slipped past his lips he regretted it. There was truth in it but he didn't want to cause any upset for his mother.

The boy froze then turned to stare disbelievingly before racing over to push Merlin to the ground. He yelped and tried to stand up but found himself held down by the stronger boy. His eyes narrowed and then suddenly Arthur was falling over a stray toy train that had materialised beside his feet.  
Miss Dupree came storming over.  
"Boys, what is going on over here? Arthur this is no way for the future King to behave."

Future _King? __  
_  
He gulped as Arthur glowered and stomped over to where a crowd of boys stood, also glaring at Merlin.

"Are you okay, want to tell me about it?" Her gentle smile encouraged him to open up but Merlin decided that it would only make things worse so he bit his lip and looked down before stumbling over to an unoccupied corner to take hold of a jigsaw on which he could focus his attention.

He tried to ignore the stabbing looks that were being directed at him the entire time.

*****

"I hope that he's getting on okay, it _is_ his first day today."

Gaius paused in the middle of the creation of one of his potions to study the worried expression on his dear friend's face.

"Hunith he'll be fine. You did the right thing bringing him here and together we'll manage to conceal his abilities and also provide him with support to learn to control them."

Her sigh was long suffering as Hunith recalled the many times where Merlin had come close to revealing his true self to the villagers of Ealdor. It was true that Camelot was a more populated place and it _was_ less likely that Merlin would be the focus of all eyes. She couldn't help it, she still felt nervous.

He was her only child.

She supposed that it was a mother's job to be anxious.

Merlin had started his first lessons at the private school located within Camelot Castle and he couldn't have been given a more advantageous start to his life here.  
Still she fretted and wondered how he would co exist with the sons and daughters of noblemen. After all, it was only down to Gaius's relationship with King Uther that he had been accepted at all.


	2. Discoveries

**Camelot Private School. Location: the Castle. Class in session **

He ducked as yet another missile was launched in his direction missing his head by a scant distance. It only seemed to be Arthur who was actively throwing things but the other boys were making their enjoyment known with suppressed sniggers. Lowering his eyes, biting his lip he stubbornly refused to reveal the upset this treatment was causing him. He knew that they wanted him to crack under their constant barrage of abuse but it would take a bigger git than Arthur Pendragon to make him cry. He told himself that he only allowed himself to become emotional about the things that mattered and the people he cared about. Another nibble to control his wayward lower lip.

Settling more comfortably into his chair, Merlin peeked cautiously over towards the cluster of desks where Arthur and his cronies sat. He could almost hear Will encouraging him to stick out his tongue, he decided that although he could imagine his friend doing such a thing it would only incite more violence and bring further attention to himself. His being centre of attention earlier had brought more than enough redness to his face for one day and he had no wish to cause any real trouble. Any temptation to pull a face was merely a desire to strip that smug grin from the Prince's face.

"Boys if you would be so good as to stop lobbing objects around my class and get back to work!"

Merlin snuck a look and saw Arthur frown before ordering the other boys to get on with their work. It seemed obvious who was really in control of that section of the class.

The tug on his sleeve made him jump nervously and swing around prepared to defend himself. He immediately turned scarlet as his eyes met those of the King's ward. During Miss Dupree's attendance check he had listened intently and soon realised that he need not have bothered as she made his new classmates introduce themselves by name. He had noted then this girl who was now studying him with interest and a sympathetic smile.

"Hi, sorry to make you jump, I'm Morgana by the way."

It was hard to judge her age but she seemed older not only in looks but in the cool, collected way she carried herself. To be honest Merlin thought that she seemed more grown up than many of the adults he knew.

Merlin forced himself to meet her eyes, after all this was the first friendly approach he had received.

"Hello," he whispered as another rush of warmth rose up to settle in his cheeks and he prepared himself for a mocking look or worse her pretending that he didn't exist.

It didn't come.

"I've been watching and I'm sorry that you're getting a hard time from Arthur, he can be a little git at times," Morgana said. Reaching into her desk she withdrew a small wrapped package all the while being careful to ensure that the tutor's attention was occupied elsewhere.

"Here, this is for you now, I want you to have it." She pressed the small parcel into his hands before he could pull back the hands he had reached out automatically.

He fumbled with it uncertainly.

"Open it now." Her eagerness to see his reaction summoned a smile and he carefully peeked inside to grin as he recognised homemade biscuits liberally covered in sugar.

"Thank you, I'll share them with my mother and Uncle Gas." At least he could tell his mother that he had made one friend.

"Uncle Gas?" This seemed to confuse her but then a slow grin curved her lips. "You are just _too_ adorable Merlin."

The sound of Miss Dupree calling for the classes attention had them both swinging around to face the front to listen attentively. Merlin tried to stuff his gift into his bag without drawing attention to himself.

*****

It was morning break and Merlin found himself being taken under Morgana's wing as she helped him find his way around.

"Ow!" Merlin gasped as something hit against his head, hard. A ball bounced and then rolled away only to be retrieved by a boy who Merlin recognised as one of Arthur's friends.

"You prat Arthur, watch what you're doing." This was Morgana sticking up for him and although grateful Merlin didn't want to have to rely on her all the time. He walked in front of where she had moved to protect him. Merlin stared up into cool blue eyes and told himself that Arthur really wasn't _that _much bigger than him and was only a year older after all.

"What do you want Pendragon?" A quick swallow but he told himself fiercely that he couldn't back down and pretended that Will was there egging him on.

Arthur looked as if he was about to say something, his lips had parted but then a small, stocky boy pushed past him to thrust his face up close and invade Merlin's space.

"Why are _you_ even here, you're not the son of a nobleman?"

He tried to remember this boy's name, he thought it was Valiant or something equally poncy. Why would someone he barely knew hate him so much? Despite his earlier promises to himself, Merlin found himself running indoors as he felt a tightness in his chest that foretold the onslaught of tears. They couldn't see him cry! He realised with a frown that he had cried more during one day in Camelot than he had ever done back in Ealdor. Certainly he hadn't done so in public, why it had been Will who had broken down in front of his mother not him.

"Merlin!" He slowed down as he heard Morgana calling after him although with her longer legs she would probably have easily caught him up.

"Come here." He pressed his face into her shoulder and sobbed his heart out.

"Want mother...want home," he stuttered his way through the only things that now mattered and then finally settled as she stroked his ebony hair and hushed him softly.

"Is he okay?" The tiny frame stiffened within her hold as he heard the polished voice coming from somewhere behind him. What did _he _want?

"Ssh, it's alright, Arthur knocked Valient out cold shortly after you took off. It was quite funny actually, I've never seen such a look of surprise on an unconscious person before."

Drawing back from the circle of her arms Merlin looked at Arthur in some confusion and wondered why he was suddenly standing up for him. The other boy seemed to be correctly reading his thoughts as with disbelief Merlin watched a slow tide of red creep up the Prince's neck.

"He was being an ass and shouldn't have spoken to you in that way, only I'm allowed to do that." Even Arthur seemed confused by this and glowered at Morgana who was muttering something about eejit boys.

"Are you still going to continue to pick on him?" Morgana raised her eyebrows threatingly.

Arthur dropped his gaze first and then turned to Merlin with a conflicted look.

"I don't know what to think other than I didn't and I mean _really _didn't like it when Val spoke to you like that."

"Aw does this mean that Merlin is now part of the gang?" Morgana was smirking openly now and laughed as Merlin asked what she was talking about as wasn't Arthur's gang made up of the other boys in class.

"No they are just his tag alongs, idiots who will one day have to follow him as his trusty knights, isn't that correct Arthur?"

His scowl spoke volumes and it was with shock that Merlin found himself feeling something close to empathy for the Prince. He knew what it was like to be different from other children and at least he knew that Will liked him for himself and not his abilities. Arthur only seemed to have Morgana as a true friend, his father's ward.

"Okay," Arthur sighed,"He can hang out with us later after class."

Merlin beamed allowing himself to forget Arthur's earlier behaviour in light of this invitation. Then he remembered.  
"Oh but my mother is collecting me after lunch so I won't be able to stay here with you."

"It's fine Merlin, I'll pass a note to a servant to let your Uncle Gas know and you can remain in class if you want. We can write that you'll be staying with us afterwards," Morgana stated this matter of fact and Merlin was now realising exactly how forceful her personality was. It hadn't been this evident before as he had been distracted by his misery and attempts to appear calm in class. She would make a magnificant Queen ordering everyone about.

He wanted to get to know both Morgana and Arthur better although he couldn't believe that she had befriended him or that Arthur had relaxed towards him. He produced a shy smile and blushed as Morgana gave him a quick hug and Arthur nodded with an intent look on his face that was a cross between fondness and disbelief.

Merlin scampered ahead in his excitement at making friends and relief that he wouldn't have to go home and pretend that he would be happy here.

Arthur turned to Morgana with a bemused look on his face.

"Who in the hell is Uncle Gas?"

She burst out laughing as she realised that she'd repeated Merlin's name for her Guardian's physician.

"I won't tell you but really I'm glad you've decided to help me adopt him for he's just too cute."

*****

"I'm home!" Running into the chambers he now resided in with his mother and Uncle Gas, Merlin flopped down onto a makeshift bed which lay to the side of the main living space. It had been fantastic spending time with Arthur and Morgana and he had even been invited over after class for the following day. Hearing no response Merlin decided that he had the place to himself and wandered over to the shelves of books which covered the back wall. He loved reading and browsed through each shelf before coming to a halt as he read the spine of a large, black leather book.

"Merlin Emrys". It was written clearly and with a mixture of curiosity and confusion he pulled it out to carry it over to the nearest desk.

What was inside made him gasp.

*****

A thud woke Merlin with a start and he opened his eyes blearily to see his mother and Uncle enter their shared chambers. He must have fallen asleep when he had been...

_He had to ask them what it all meant_.

"Hi love, good first day at school and playing with Royals no less." Hunith ran her fingers through his hair which he usually adored but he had something more pressing on his mind.

"Why are there drawings of Prince Arthur and I as babies and then toddlers in this book?" He realised that it would sound better if he actually had the book and glanced around him before spotting that it had slid onto the floor. He lifted it up and held it open to reveal what was inside.

"I forgot all about these drawings, you kept them after all these years?" Hunith had grabbed hold of the book and was smiling fondly at the captured images of her baby son.

The physician nodded and then they both jumped as Merlin stated even louder a demand to know why there were drawings of Arthur and himself.

They moved to join him where he sat and Hunith took his hand.

"It isn't a mystery or a secret that we've purposely kept from you, in fact I think that we both forgot all about this book and it was so long ago now."

Merlin studied the drawing which had writing underneath stating that it was of _Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, aged two and three years old_ respectively. Arthur had an arm hooked around baby Merlin's neck and his eyes were fixed on the other child's face as you would expect to see a toddler watch their favourite toy.

"We look close, why would someone draw this?"

"When your mother was pregnant she came to stay with me for the length of her term and gave birth to you here in Camelot and as Court physician I am responsible for the care of each member of the royal family."

Here Gaius paused as Merlin began to state that he knew this already.

"Did you know that your mother was extremely ill not long after you were born?"

Merlin shook his head at this and looked questioningly at his mother.

"Hunith was indisposed and had to remain bed ridden for many months and so you both remained here for the first years of your young life. I had no choice on several occasions but to bring you with me on official visits and on one of those initial visits you were introduced to Prince Arthur."

Hunith took over, allowing Gaius time to catch his breath.

"You both seemed enamored with the other although there was a shaky start. He was trying to hit you with his rattle on the first day you met and you responded by screaming loudly enough to waken the dead."

"Yes that was what I told you Hunith dear but what happened next was unbelievable." The physician grinned as Merlin begged him to go on with his story.

"I thought that you were going to waken King Uther who lay sleeping in the next chamber recovering from a battle wound and lost my temper shouting for you to be quiet. It had been a long day," he added ruefully with a smile of belated apology.

"Imagine my amazement when a rattle flew through the air to whack me on the head and I turn to see Prince Arthur staring at me with as near to a glare as a baby could have managed. You became the best of friends after that and he would defend you against anyone who tried to upset you or even looked at you in a way he found unacceptable. It lasted until you were about three years old and your mother had to return to Ealdor but I'll never forget the tantrums that the Prince threw after you both left."

Merlin was openly gawping now as he tried to process this information. Arthur and I were best friends? They had been very young he supposed and as he had known nothing about it he doubted Arthur was aware. He hadn't let on anyway.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll just look at this for a bit longer and then go to bed." He yawned still sleepy from his earlier nap.

Gaius was heading for the door again on his way to answer a summons from the King.

"One more thing Merlin. I almost forgot but it was extremely cute."

Merlin brushed a hand through his rumpled locks and looked up enquiringly.

"Arthur used to look at you and say "_Mine!"_

The physician chuckled at the expression on Merlin's face.

_"_It would have been sweet if he hadn't been glaring at everyone in the room at the time."

Gaius smiled then left his chambers.

Merlin gaped at his mother who began to laugh.


	3. Arthur remembers

**Camelot, ten years later...****  
**

Merlin was huddled into a darkened corner trying to hold in the laugh which threatened to erupt and alert the others to his presence.

"Emrys!"

"Shut up Val, he has a first name!"

"Ouch, that _hurt _Arthur!"

"Boys behave, we are meant to be having fun here not fighting. I can't believe that you lot talked me into playing hide and seek, how old are you, _five?"_

"Quiet Morgana, I'm trying to listen for Emrys. Agh, okay sorry Pendragon I _meant_ to say Merlin truly. Ye Gods what's your problem?"

"Tell me you didn't just _shush _me Valerie?!"

That was it, hearing Morgana use her nickname for Valiant was the final straw. He could restrain himself no longer and a loud snort broke the silence. The door swung open and light filled the cupboard so bright that Merlin automatically lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

"Are you _trying _to blind me?"

"Ah hah, got you! I always win." This of course started up another argument between Arthur and Valiant as the Prince defended his claim with vigour and then delivered a punch to his rival's nose. Merlin watched in amusement as Morgana attempted to calm them down.

Nothing had really changed since they had been young children except that Valiant was now part of the gang, mainly because his father was King Uther's most trusted Knight. Merlin believed that Arthur liked to keep Valiant close so that he could have the opportunity to regularly beat him in their endless challenges whether it be swordplay or retrieving the most at the hunt. There was one thing that Arthur loved and that was winning. As Prince, he had a slight advantage but in Merlin's opinion he won hands down regardless of rank. He was, to put it simply, better than anyone else.

Merlin stumbled forward out of the cupboard and was caught by strong capable hands. "Thanks Arthur."

He looked up in surprise as he felt a slight tightening on his arms as he attempted to move away. The owner of those hands was watching where they had hold of Merlin through slitted eyes. An awkward moment as they attempted to avoid each other's stare. Typically it was Morgana who broke the tension and announced that it was time for tea.

Merlin allowed her to take hold of his hand and lead him from the room. He had given up protesting that he was eighteen years old not mere months. In his heart of hearts he acknowledged that he would greatly miss her fussing if it were to stop. Morgana was like a second mother as daft as that seemed as she was only a year and a half older. He forgot about the frisson which had seemed to connect him to Arthur for those brief seconds as he listened to her scold him for becoming too skinny. If he heard her moan about his cheekbones being too prominant one _more_ time...

The boy walking behind him, who was to inherit a Kingdom, wondered of he hadn't _enough_ to deal with. If it wasn't lectures from his father on the responsibilities of a monarch giving him a headache then it was the disturbing dreams he had been experiencing ever more frequently of late. They began with him as a baby and then abruptly leapt to him as a young man in his early twenties. The only other person to figure in them was walking ahead and had begun to seriously disturb his equilibrium. Their earlier brief touch had sent a spark shooting through his body which had taken him by surprise and he had only needed to make eye contact to observe a similar awareness in Merlin's eyes.

At first he had wondered if the dreams could possibly be a reflection of his past and a hint to his future. Arthur wasn't naive and was aware that Camelot remained an inherently magical city despite his father's attempts to dampen such ideas and ban witchcraft.

Merlin had only arrived in Camelot at the age of eight which suggested that they were merely figments of his imagination. How could a dream of himself as a baby playing with Merlin be a memory if the other boy hadn't even been in Camelot at that stage in his life? The dreams didn't last long, although they were growing longer in length each time. They had revealed little other than to suggest that he had been friends with Merlin as a child. What was the point?

The visions, if that was what they were, of his future were more graphic and Arthur wondered what Merlin would think or do if he revealed that he was having x-rated thoughts about the pair of them together.

The sound of Valiant shouting for him to get his head out of the clouds dragged him from his thoughts only for his glance to fall not on his fellow Knight in training but the slightly built boy who still had his hand clasped in Morgana's. A frown instantly furrowed his brow as he studied the entwined hands and before he knew what was happening he had gone and done it. He had acted like the Arthur of his dreams.

_"Mine!" _He could have bitten off his tongue as soon as the word left his lips and felt his cheeks warm as if heated by a blazing candle. He wondered if they had heard?

"What's that Pendragon, _what's _yours?"

Trust Val to hear him with those big lugs but when he only shrugged at Arthur's lack of response the Prince instantly relaxed. Morgana also seemed unconcerned and was rolling her eyes as if to say what in the hell is that idiot boy on about now?

Then he reluctantly slid his gaze in Merlin's direction and felt his heart begin to thump at the wide eyed look being directed his way. It looked like, as if, no it _couldn't _be? How could Merlin possibly read his thoughts and comprehend the reason for his exclamation?

He watched open mouthed as the other boy flushed and mouthed back "_yours"._

Well, okay. Not weird at all.

_"Actually" _the hungry feeling in his chest growled "_Bloody fantastic!"__  
_  
Then everything was a blur and he was falling, the only discernible sound that of someone frantically calling his name.

*****

**Camelot within a dream. Yeah I know-it's not weird enough already.**

"Arthur Pendragon, what do you think that you are _doing?"_

It was similar to watching a scene from a play but in this scenario perhaps a scene from his life?

It was rather creepy. Arthur decided this for definite when the person calling his name strode into his mind's view to approach the mini Arthur to provide a stern scolding.

Was that really the Court physician? He appeared slightly younger but the wise hawk like eyes and straggly hair were the same.

Everything seemed more substantial here, than they had in previous dreams, it felt _real. _Arthur was aware that he felt mad at something or someone and he supposed it aimed at Gaius who was still shouting at the younger version of himself. He then observed what he had previously missed.

_Baby Merlin_, he recognised him from his dreams, lay nearby and was wailing uncontrollably. The sight hurt him and he could feel mini Arthur becoming more enraged.

"You're _not _getting that rattle back my lad, I fully expect that you'll just launch it right back at me. Will it help if I apologise to Merlin?"

Arthur almost smiled as he overhead him mutter that he couldn't believe that he was talking in such a way to a one year old child.

_"Mine." _Baby Arthur pouted, sticking out his lower lip and glaring at Gaius fiercely.

Arthur felt an overwhelming rush of protectiveness that seemed to be radiating from inside him and his younger self.

"Yes, it is _your _rattle but you will get it back later, once you learn that it is _not _a weapon."

The man really had no idea Arthur mused.

Pointing a finger at Merlin and shaking a chubby fist baby Arthur promptly stated _"mine!" _for the second time.

He thought that the physician was finally coming to the correct conclusions and was realising that he had hacked off the baby Prince as Arthur watched him flit his eyes from one baby to the other.

"Ah, I _see. _You're looking after Merlin for his mother."

He needed a thump to the head or something, silly man.

"No, _mine!" _Both fists were flailing wildly now as baby Arthur again claimed the younger boy as his own possession, not Hunith's.

The loud chuckle, which erupted from the older man, was unexpected, "Okay Arthur, he's yours. Although we should ask him, it _may_ be a bit much for a three month old baby to take in."

Merlin had stopped screaming the instant he had heard the decisive _"mine!" _and even although Gaius had failed to notice the Arthur who looked in on the scene had not.

"Merlin, what do you think my boy. _Are_ you Arthur's?"

The man was smiling down into wide, deep blue eyes that looked past him to stare at Arthur. An adorable smile lit up his little face and a gurgle of delight was his only response. He blew bubbles and one escaped fully formed and in awe Arthur observed it transform into the shape of a dragon. It floated over to his miniature self who giggled and reached out to try to catch it only succeeding in bursting the fragile orb. Neither child seemed to mind.

"I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you Merlin so that you don't get caught out with such displays."

How could he have been so _blind?_

Arthur stared as he realised what he had failed to notice over the last ten years. Merlin was a _warlock. _He just knew that this had actually happened; he felt it in his gut.

Then his thoughts were becoming cloudy and he was struggling to focus as he watched the scene fade away into darkness.

Arthur awoke with a newfound knowledge and the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Merlin's anxious regard.


	4. Together at last

Arthur lay still, trying to catch his breath.

"Emrys, _shift,_ you'll never manage to lift him up."

Valiant shoved the other boy aside, much to Arthur's dismay. He had been savouring Merlin's worried gaze, he felt cared for and now Val's interference was rapidly extinguishing his contented glow. The sound of whispers and footsteps registered for a moment but he didn't question them, focused as he was on remembering everything from his dream like state.

Merlin was a warlock. He felt torn as he experienced a cocktail of emotions which threatened to tear him apart.

"Valerie will you _shut_ it and move aside you great big ox!" Morgana sounded exasperated. "How do you feel love?"

He assumed that she was addressing him now as he doubted she would call Val her love. The very thought was nearly enough to make him laugh, weak as he felt. Arthur opened his eyes to enable him to see her face; she was pale with concern and observing him intently.

The overwhelming recollections of baby Merlin and himself were paramount in his mind but he supposed he should ask, "What happened?"

Her face slid in and out of focus but he could hear her voice clearly stating that he had collapsed. Gaius would be here shortly to check him over once word had reached him.

"What is taking so long, that blasted _servant _should have found him by now!" Val sounded annoyed and although he couldn't see him Arthur felt surprised as he heard the concern in the other boy's voice. This thought didn't linger as he tried to lift his head to search for Merlin. Where was he?

_Of course_, the idiot was referring to _Merlin;_ he must be the one who had gone to inform Gaius. Arthur didn't view the other boy as a servant as they had practically grown up together since Merlin had moved to Camelot. He did assist the Prince in nearly every area of his daily life but what Val failed to accept was the bond which existed that drew them closer than mere master and manservant.

He chuckled inwardly as he heard a slap followed by a yelp of protest and presumed that it was Morgana making her disapproval known. Val had foolishly roused her protective instincts by insulting Merlin and she was like a tiger defending her cub.

Arthur decided that he needed to have time alone with Merlin to discover all of his secrets and yes damn it, it hurt that he had been kept in the dark.

"I don't need to see a physician, I feel fine and Merlin shouldn't have left me!"

Damn, a little _too _obvious.

He reluctantly met Morgana's eyes and saw a gleam of awareness. It wasn't the kind he had seen in Merlin's blue depths or what he had felt in his presence but was more a knowing grin that told him she had cottoned onto his needy responses to their mutual friend.

"So does this mean that I am going to have to adopt you too?"

Arthur frowned, he was aware that she was joking but for some reason he didn't like the idea that he would have to share Merlin with someone else. Even if that person was Morgana.  
_  
"Mine." _

_Oh Lord.__  
_  
He peeked up at her, not sure what he would find, and stared in surprise at the soft, almost gooey look in her eyes.

"That is just too sweet. I'm going to have to say bye to my little Merlin as he's all grown up. Look after him Arthur or I won't be responsible for my actions."

He didn't pretend to misunderstand and glared as best as he could, grumpily aware that it wasn't up to his usual high standards. Another scowl as he heard her snicker and then Val was grumbling that he didn't know what was so funny.

Actually _he_ had no idea what they were even going on about.

*****

_"Gaius!" _Merlin sped into the room and almost ran into the physician who was on his way out of his chambers.

He looked concerned as he listened to Merlin's garbled account and began to follow him down the corridor at a slow run.

They came to a standstill when they arrived at the place where the Prince had fallen only to find Morgana standing there and no sign of Arthur or Valiant.

"Where is Arthur, is he okay, what's happened!?" Merlin said this in a rush of frantic worry not even thinking to ask about the other boy.

Morgana's smile reassured him that the Prince must be okay as he knew she cared for him too.

"He's fine Merlin and sorry to drag you here for nothing Gaius but he seemed better once he had a few minutes to catch his bearings. I sent for you as a precaution as it is not like Arthur to faint."

A sly grin.

"Don't tell him that I used the word faint."

She looked at Merlin with a surprisingly knowing look.

"Go to him Merlin. He wants to speak with you alone in his chambers."

Her encouraging smile had Merlin blushing in embarrassment and wondering if she was aware of the attraction which had been growing between himself and the Prince. They had both been in denial for so long but now it seemed that Arthur was ready to acknowledge it. It suddenly seemed too much and he ducked his head down bashfully to hide his rosy cheeks. A tender touch gently lifted his chin and he struggled against it not wishing to reveal too much. He knew his eyes would be open books for her to read.

"Look at me Merlin." The order was imperative but it was the underlying affection which encouraged him to meet her eyes. "I know how you feel and for God's sake this has been coming since you were kids."

Another voice interrupted, "I hate to contradict you but this has been inevitable since _long _before they were at school together."

Merlin felt his face grow warmer still as he understood what Gaius was angling at. He had purposely tried to forget about those drawings of himself and Arthur from when they were babies but had found himself sneaking peeks of late. Especially since he had begun to dream of the Prince. They had been older than their present ages in these imaginings and Merlin wondered if it was possible for his face to turn more scarlet as he recalled what they had been doing in them.

Morgana stared and then smirked.

"That settles it, you're outnumbered Merlin. Obey your Uncle Gas and go get your man!"

He growled in mortification at her use of his old childish nickname for the physician but did what she said. After all it was what he wanted.

Morgana smirked at the other lone person in the hall.

"I think we should have a chat. I want to know what you meant by your earlier comment and why it caused Merlin to blush."

Gaius nodded and grinned in response.

"How do you feel about seeing some drawings Morgana and hearing tales from the past?"

An arm looped through his own.

*****

He walked right in, as was his way and stopped as he saw the figure standing in front of the window, still as a statue and looking out at the dark night sky.

"Come _here."__  
_  
He gulped, trying to feel confident and wondering how Arthur had known it was him. Then he saw his reflection in the window and realised that his nervous approach was being observed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Now he was confused.

"Tell you _what?"_

Arthur swivelled, marched over to take hold of his shoulders and then led him to a chair where he forced him to sit.

"That you can do magic, why didn't you _trust_ me?"

The warlock swallowed as he realised that it was hurt the Prince felt, there was probably anger mixed in there too but the overriding emotion was upset that Merlin hadn't shared this part of himself.

"How did you know?" The only people who were privy were his mother and Gaius. Merlin was confident that neither of them would have betrayed his trust.

Arthur seemed to be having difficulty in answering but then he muttered something, so quietly that Merlin wasn't sure that he had heard correctly.

"In my dreams."

He watched the Prince in confusion as he repeated himself but at the same time the memory of his own dreams swam into his mind.

"We were but babes and I watched over you and protected you even then."

Merlin gaped and then locking eyes mouthed a single word. _"Mine."__  
_  
His eyes widened as Arthur gruffly, helplessly responded _"Yours."_

_  
_  
They had much to discuss but somehow right now all that mattered was being close. Merlin groaned as he was pulled into a hard, compact body which tensed at the first point of contact before the Prince exhaled sharply. Muscled arms bound him tight and the chest his cheek pressed against heaved with each breath Arthur took. Merlin moaned as Arthur pulled back, only to understand why when the sound of knocking penetrated through the fogginess in his head which seemed to have slowed down his thought processes. He smiled goofily when he wasn't released despite the impending entry of a third party to the room.

Arthur rasped out _"enter"_ and the tone sent shivers up and down Merlin's spine.

Then he was staring in mingled disbelief and annoyance.

Valiant? What did _he_ want?

The other boy stood open mouthed in the doorway as he took in the intimacy of the scene.

"Why the _fuck _have you got hold of Emrys, did you completely lose your mind when you fell?"

"I thought I warned you before not to call him..."

Arthur didn't get the opportunity to finish as Merlin stepped forward, well as much as he could with an arm wrapped around his middle.

"Back off Valiant, I know what you want but it's _not_ going to happen. When it comes down to it _you_ have to knock."

Valiant glowered as he realised that Merlin was aware of his attraction to the Prince and he fumed as he took in the way the other boy was being held against Arthur. He fought and challenged Arthur constantly, trying to rile him into some sort of response but he had continued to show a marked preference for his bloody servant of all people.

"What does _knocking _have to do with anything?"

Merlin grinned at him, infuriating him more than ever; as he sweetly pointed out that he had _never _had to knock to enter _these_ chambers. A red mist descended and Valiant was ready to attack.

"Don't even consider it for a second." Icy eyes watched him, warning him off and a protective arm drew Merlin nearer.

Merlin flushed with pleasure and narrowed blue eyes.

"He's _mine!" _

Laughter erupted beside him. "I thought that was _my _line?"

Then they were leaning in to passionately kiss much to the on looking Valiant's disgust and envy. Realising that they had completely forgotten his presence he sidled out telling himself that he could always attempt to aim higher.

Wasn't Uther looking for a new manservant?

*****

They were finally alone. Thank the Lord.

Merlin lay down on the bed cuddling in to the warm solid body which refused to allow him to move an inch. He couldn't resist teasing the Prince about the details which he had just shared.

"So you've been having erotic dreams about me, _interesting_." He grinned as he watched the pink tinge creep into Arthur's cheeks. He should really reveal that he had been having similar ones of their future selves too.

_Nah,_ he'd tell him later.

"There's something that I would like you to do for me Merlin."

Arthur actually appeared _nervous, _what was he going to ask? Merlin's pulse quickened for a moment and then his jaw dropped.

"You want me to blow a _bubble_ in the shape of _what?"_

_*****_

_  
_**Four years later.****  
**

Two bodies writhed on silken sheets, caught up in the moment.

Merlin groaned as an expert hand ran down his spine, stroking the areas which were known to be the most sensitive from previous forays over dampened skin.

It was exciting to find themselves in scenarios which they had dreamt of several years ago as teenagers. They were coming true and not as a result of either Arthur or himself instigating them. Somehow they just seemed to happen as if fate was lending a hand by creating the opportunities and anyway it wasn't as if they were lacking in ideas of their own.

Oh yes, Merlin smirked, his lover could be _highly _imaginative.

A sharp nip to his lip refocused his attention onto Arthur who was looking at him enquiringly, as if to say, _why the hell aren't you concentrating on me when I'm naked here and so are you?__  
_  
Merlin moved eagerly, to invest himself fully and decided that life couldn't be more perfect. He had his man and Camelot had a wonderful ruler in Arthur, now that King Uther had passed away.

_"Mine!"_

Merlin came undone, as he always did, he couldn't help himself. The husky claiming never failed to arouse.

Quivering in reaction he whispered, _"Yours."_

Arthur shuddered in response.

Finis x

*****

Author: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing and I hope you liked the fic. It was a response to a prompt for possessive baby Arthur and I love that type of fic. Sorry for any mistakes as I said before this isn't beta'd.


End file.
